La Valse A Mille Temps
by Jeliel
Summary: Car c'est l'anniversaire d'Ymir aujourd'hui et qu'il est inconcevable qu'il se déroule sans Christa.


/!\ Contient des spoilers allant jusqu'au chapitre 42 !

* * *

La lumière chaleureuse des torches se déversait par les fenêtres, colorant les brins d'herbe d'un orange-doré qui contrastait avec le bleu-vert dont la nuit les nimbait. Des rires et des voix roulaient dans l'air, faisant frissonner les insectes et se réverbérant entre les bâtiments de bois de la caserne. Un peu de musique s'éleva, les notes vives d'un violon vibrant jusqu'aux oreilles extérieures. Assise à même le sol, sa respiration formant des nuages de buée devant sa bouche, Ymir gardait les yeux levés vers le ciel. Là-haut, les étoiles étaient les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs, brillant exactement aux mêmes endroits que dans son enfance. C'était sans doute une des rares choses en ce monde qui n'avait pas changé depuis ce temps-là, désormais bien lointain ; la lueur des astres et la peur des hommes envers les titans. Soupirant faiblement, elle releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en serrant un peu plus étroitement sa veste autour de son corps. Ymir n'avait pas froid malgré la brise d'hiver, mais ce sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait semblait comme la glacer de l'intérieur. Des nœuds douloureux lui nouaient le ventre alors que le passé lui revenait en mémoire, son visage habituellement si moqueur se plissant sous la peine et les doutes. Que faisait-elle ici, exactement ? Enfant-soldat au regard trop mature, n'avait-elle pas eu son lot de cauchemars et de morts ? Pourquoi s'engager dans cette armée qui, il y a peu encore, n'aurait pas hésité à l'éliminer comme le monstre qu'elle était – _est_ ? Pourquoi vouloir se battre auprès de ces adolescents si plein de convictions et, pourtant, si ignorants ? Pourquoi mourir pour un royaume qui n'était plus le sien ? Parfois, ses propres raisons lui échappaient. Ymir oubliait les épreuves endurées, les leçons durement apprises, la cruelle réalité de la vie et se retrouvait à nouveau dans la peau de cette gamine qu'elle avait jadis été, cette gamine qui voulait juste mourir parce que c'est ce qu'on souhaitait d'elle et qui avait fini par y arriver. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un l'avait pleurée. Puis elle s'était simplement réveillée, comme émergeant des ténèbres, pour réaliser que plus rien n'était comme avant. Juste une gosse au sortir de l'enfer qui tente maladroitement de se reconstruire, désespérément seule.

Les bruits de conversation se firent plus forts et un claquement sec informa Ymir que quelqu'un venait de sortir du réfectoire. Le crissement caractéristique de bottes sur le gel qui saupoudrait l'herbe lui indiqua qu'on venait dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Christa avait un ton doux, un poil inquiet. Debout à côté d'Ymir, cette dernière pouvait la sentir la couver de son regard clair. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, la brune afficha une moue mi-boudeuse mi-dédaigneuse, bien qu'au fond elle soit contente que son amie soit là. Déjà, elle sentait l'aura de Christa repousser la solitude au loin.

« J'en avais marre de supporter les cris de tous ces imbéciles, je voulais un peu de tranquillité.

_ Ils sont seulement contents, ce n'est pas tous les soirs que l'on peut s'amuser, pouffa gentiment la petite blonde en s'asseyant près d'elle.

L'ombre de sourire qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe de sa soudaine envie de calme, mais Christa était assez fine pour ne pas le relever. Après presque trois ans de cohabitation, elle commençait à connaître les humeurs de sa compagne et était maintenant habituée à ses étranges accès de mélancolie. Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs secrets, elle respectait cela. A peine séparées par quelques centimètres, Ymir sentait la chaleur de sa partenaire se distiller dans l'espace entre elles alors que le vent, jusque-là inutilement piquant, lui ramenait son odeur.

_ Alors tu es aussi imbécile qu'eux, si tu approuves ce genre de comportement, railla-t-elle en grimaçant.

_ Oh, devrais-je te laisser à ta tranquillité du coup ?

_ Ça ferait de toi une plus grande imbécile encore. »

Les yeux de Christa pétillaient malicieusement et Ymir ne retint pas le sourire qui étira ses lèvres, appréciant simplement sa présence à ses côtés. _Christa_, la voilà la réponse à toutes ses questions, _Christa_. C'était pour elle qu'elle s'était engagée, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore à l'époque, et pour elle qu'elle avait tenu bon jour après jour dans cet environnement qui lui était étranger. Par curiosité de cette histoire semblable à la sienne, par égoïsme devant cette opportunité qui s'offrait à elle, par inquiétude après avoir percé son complexe de martyr à jour et par besoin, toujours plus insistant au fil du temps. Parce que maintenant, elle n'envisageait plus tellement une vie sans Christa. Si Ymir devait mourir sur le champ de bataille, ce ne serait pas pour l'Humanité, mais pour elle. Elle avait envie d'entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde, au lieu de ça elle continua de la contempler en souriant. Christa était une ange aux ailes brisées, quand bien même elle en avait envie elle ne pouvait se permettre de la souiller de son contact.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer rejoindre les autres ?

_ Nan, grogna Ymir, je préfère rester là avec toi.

_ Allons, c'est pourtant pour ton anniversaire qu'ils ont organisé tout cela, tu pourrais faire un effort, rouspéta la jeune fille en gonflant les joues.

Aujourd'hui, Ymir avait dix-sept ans. Ou soixante de plus, elle ne savait pas trop. C'était tellement difficile de garder conscience du temps qui passe quand on est enfermé dans un corps de titan, coupé de tout lien avec les hommes, uniquement occupé à errer aux abords du mur et ruminer sa faim. Son sourire se tordit à cette pensée, se demandant si ce jour était vraiment à célébrer ou pas. En face d'elle Christa devait penser qu'elle se moquait des efforts fournis par leurs camarades – amis ? – et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus sous l'énervement. Ymir s'amusa à imaginer sa réaction si elle lui avouait ce à quoi elle réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'elle se moquerait d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle la disputerait en lui disant d'arrêter ses blagues idiotes ? Peut-être qu'elle partirait en courant. Peut-être qu'elle s'emparerait des lames qui reposaient dans leur dortoir pour lui trancher la nuque. Ymir frissonna et se gratta pensivement la base des cheveux, se refusant à envisager un scénario aussi catastrophique. Personne n'était au courant de son secret et personne ne le serait jamais. Elle l'emporterait dans la tombe. La promesse faite à Christa lors de cet entraînement sous la neige lui revint soudainement à l'esprit, tout comme sa stupidité à ce moment-là. Se transformer juste pour sauver un pauvre incapable, quelle connerie. Et jurer de tout révéler à la blonde un jour, quelle plus belle bêtise encore.

_ Ils se fichent bien de mon anniversaire, déclara Ymir d'un air hautain, ils voulaient juste une raison de faire la fête ! Le fait que ça tombe un soir de repos a ju- ! »

Un front blanc rentra violemment en collision avec sa mâchoire, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase et manquant de peu de lui faire se mordre sa langue. Gémissant de douleur, la brune frotta la zone cognée en jetant un regard énervée à Christa.

« Hé ! C'était pour quoi ça ? Ça fait mal !

_ Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille, lui répondit son agresseur. Ils pensaient vraiment te faire plaisir et apprendre à te connaitre, tu n'as pas le droit de dénigrer leurs efforts de la sorte ! »

Ymir fit la grimace, boudant comme une enfant avant de détourner le regard face aux yeux si perçants de sa compagne. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour la faire culpabiliser. Car au fond d'elle, la jeune femme aux tâches de rousseur savait bien que toute cette petite soirée partait d'une bonne intention, elle ne savait juste pas comment réagir à ce genre de démonstration. Elle était plus habituée aux menaces et aux insultes qu'à la générosité et la bienveillance. Alors que faire dans ces moments-là ? N'était-elle pas une personne détestable ? Alors pourquoi se donnaient-ils tout ce mal pour elle ? Maugréant dans sa barbe, Ymir se laissa aller dans l'herbe, le tissu dans son dos s'humidifiant doucement au contact du sol sans qu'elle s'en préoccupe vraiment.

Voyant le silence entre elles s'éterniser et ayant peur d'y être allée trop fort, Christa commença à un peu regretter son geste. Après tout, elle savait bien que son amie était têtue et elle connaissait sa manie de se mettre tout le monde à dos, c'était un morceau à part entière de son caractère. Juste, parfois, elle trouvait ça dommage cette distance que mettait Ymir entre elle et le reste du monde. C'était sans doute hypocrite de la part de la blonde de penser ainsi – elle qui jouait un rôle en permanence – mais elle pensait sincèrement que sa compagne pourrait être appréciée, peut-être même se faire des amis si elle s'en donnait la peine. Mais pour l'instant Ymir ne parlait toujours pas, allongée par terre et la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, les paupières closes alors que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Se penchant vers elle, Christa n'eut pas le temps de retenir une de ses mèches de cheveux avant qu'elle ne glisse sur la joue de la brune, lui faisant ouvrir un œil.

« Tu es fâchée ?

_ Non, soupira Ymir.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Qu'ils fassent la fête, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ne me demande pas de me mêler à eux. »

Ce fut au tour de Christa de soupirer mais elle ne réattaqua pas, coupée par un brusque éternuement. Même si la jeune femme aux éphélides n'avait pas froid, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour tout le monde et ce mois de février était relativement frisquet malgré les apparences. Grommelant, Ymir attrapa le bras de la blonde avant de la tirer vers elle, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur corporelle sans qu'elle puisse vraiment protester. Peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire de son état de titan-shifter, mais la brune avait remarqué que sa température était plus élevée que la normale. En comparaison avec sa peau brûlante, celle de Christa sous ses doigts lui semblait glaciale. D'abord récalcitrante, la plus petite finit par accepter l'idée et se laissa aller contre le corps de sa compagne, posant sa tête sur son plexus et écoutant les battements de son cœur. Il allait plutôt vite, ce qui la fit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda suspicieusement Ymir.

_ Rien, rien ! sourit-elle en retour, s'attirant un regard peu convaincu de son opposante. »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le calme, avant que Christa ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Je sais bien que…, commença-t-elle hésitante, tu ne vis ta vie que pour toi. Que les autres t'indiffèrent. Et après tout c'est vrai que tu as raison, on est toujours tout seul devant ses problèmes, mais aussi… Je sais que tu te mens à toi-même, Ymir. Parce que si ce que tu dis était vrai, tu n'aurais jamais fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'aurais continué à porter Daz et je serais morte depuis longtemps.

Tout ce temps, elle fixait la brune du regard, observant au lent battement de ses cils sombres si ses mots faisaient mouche ou non, écoutant avec attention le rythme de son organe vital, fixant les nuages pâles qu'exhalait sa bouche à chaque souffle. Seulement Ymir restait de marbre, aussi fermée qu'une pierre. Pourtant Christa aurait juré avoir senti la main posée dans le bas de son dos tressaillir imperceptiblement.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te retient, ce qui t'empêche de te lier aux autres, continua-t-elle. Mais je suis sûre que si tu leurs montrais ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de ce que tu m'as montré à moi, ils changeraient totalement d'avis à ton sujet. »

La poitrine d'Ymir se souleva avec sa profonde inspiration, avant de s'affaisser avec un soupir long. Redressant la tête, elle jeta un regard indéchiffrable à la jeune fille allongée sur elle avant de la laisser retomber dans l'herbe.

« Changeons de sujet, d'accord ? »

Christa sourit, prenant cette reddition comme une demi-victoire. Un brouhaha soudain leur provint du réfectoire, les rires se faisant plus forts et plus violents. Sasha avait encore dû faire une bêtise, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Conny, provoquant l'hilarité de leurs camarades. C'était étrange de se dire que, bientôt, elles n'entendraient sans doute plus jamais ça.

« C'est bientôt fini…

La brune leva un sourcil, interrogeant clairement sa compagne sur le sens de sa phrase. Christa sourit tristement en lui expliquant le fil de ses pensées.

_ L'entraînement. Plus que quelques mois et on aura terminé, nous serons des soldats confirmés. Tu crois que nous reverrons les autres une fois que nous aurons tous choisis notre corps d'armée ?

_ Hm, je sais pas. Déjà on peut dire au revoir à ceux du top dix, qui iront forcément se la couler douce dans les forces spéciales, et puis les suicidaires qui prendront les bataillons…

_ Oh, oui, c'est vrai… »

Il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans la voix de Christa qui fit aussitôt se redresser Ymir, étonnée et inquiète. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait évoqué la mort hypothétique de certains d'entre eux que ses yeux brillaient autant ?

« Nous ne nous reverrons plus alors… »

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement à cette idée, avant de se raffermir. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible, c'était son choix après tout. La sécurité de Christa passait avant ses états d'âme.

« Non, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle un peu plus rauque que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

_ C'est donc décidé, tu entreras dans les forces spéciales ?

_ Non. »

Christa la fixa étrangement, apparemment perdue.

« C'est _toi_ qui vas y entrer, dit Ymir.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas le niveau nécessaire pour faire partie des dix premiers. Toi par contre, ce sera certainement le cas !

_ Non, je t'assure. »

Elle avait déjà tout prévu. Elle raterait ses examens, s'arrangeant pour que cela profite à Christa. Elle ne terminerait assurément pas première de leur promotion – pas avec un monstre comme Mikasa parmi eux – mais elle avait de bons espoirs de la classer dixième, au moins. Ainsi la blonde pourrait aller se réfugier dans le mur intérieur, loin des titans et des montres de l'espèce d'Ymir, et alors cette dernière pourrait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Quant à savoir quel corps elle allait rejoindre après, la brune n'en avait aucune idée et, franchement, pas grand-chose à faire. L'essentiel était de mettre Christa en lieu sûr, le reste viendrait ensuite.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau se répéter que c'était pour son bien, Ymir ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal dans la poitrine à cette idée. Son amie allait partir, loin, très loin d'elle, là où elle ne pourrait ni la toucher ni la voir. La sensation du corps de Christa sur le sien lui sembla soudainement bien plus savoureuse, de même que sa respiration sur sa peau ou ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Refermant ses bras autour de sa taille frêle, elle se força à inspirer lentement pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, elle aurait eu bien du mal à justifier son geste dans le cas contraire. Ou en tous cas pas autrement que par « Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui, ton départ me brise même si je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut ». Ymir serra les lèvres, se retenant de prononcer ces mots qu'elle risquerait trop de regretter plus tard. Christa frissonna et elle resserra son étreinte un peu plus fort en l'entendant éternuer pour la deuxième fois.

« Il fait froid, dit-elle dans un reniflement, rentrons Ymir. »

Cette dernière râla mais n'opposa aucune résistance quand sa compagne se releva, la suivant docilement alors qu'elle l'emportait vers le réfectoire, sa main doucement emprisonnée par la sienne. La grande brune aurait aisément pu se défaire de cette prise, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. S'il ne lui restait bien que quelques petits mois à passer en compagnie de Christa, elle était bien décidée à en profiter au maximum.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était étouffante comparée à la sérénité de la nuit, la chaleur et la cacophonie qui y régnaient assaillant les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Des cris ravis s'élevèrent à leur entrée et Sasha se précipita aussitôt vers elles, le visage souriant et les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool. Elle sauta sur Ymir pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire – geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé mettre en pratique sobre – vite rejointe par les autres personnes présentes. Christa riait, amusée par la tête sans doute étonnée que tirait la brune et rien ne semblait pouvoir mettre fin à cette bonne humeur. La chasseuse sortit soudain un pain de sa poche, avant d'appeler bruyamment Conny afin qu'il lui donne ce qui se trouvait dans sa propre poche de pantalon. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Ymir observa dubitativement la bougie qui brûlait désormais sur le quignon de pain.

« On n'avait pas de gâteau, alors voilà ! sourirent-ils ingénument. Oublie pas de faire un vœu ! »

Quelque part au fond d'elle, la brune sentit un peu de sa réserve fondre face à tant de candeur. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi lumineux, eux qui étaient destinés à devenir soldats, dans un univers aussi sombre ? Une part d'elle voulait leur dire d'arrêter, leur remettre les pieds sur terre, leur rappeler que toutes les bougies du monde ne feraient pas disparaitre les titans, qu'aucun vœu ne rendrait le monde meilleur. Mais son autre part, celle qui n'avait pas encore totalement sombré, voulait désespérément y croire. Se tournant vers Christa, elle se gava de la douceur qui se dégageait de son sourire, étirant ses lèvres en retour sans même s'en rendre compte, avant de se baisser sur le pain et souffler la flamme d'une traite. Les deux campagnards s'exclamèrent avec emphase, plus modérément suivis par les autres, puis la musique reprit et les recrues retournèrent danser et s'amuser. Certains vinrent la féliciter directement, comme Bertholdt, Marco, Armin, Eren et même Mikasa, à qui elle répondit mollement. C'était la première fois que son anniversaire provoquait tant de joie et Ymir ne savait pas comment y faire face, submergée par tous ces bons sentiments. Finalement, elle réussit à s'extirper de cette foule trop heureuse à son goût et s'installa sur une chaise un peu à l'écart, une chope à la main. Sirotant le liquide amer, elle observa sans se cacher la pseudo piste de danse aménagée un peu plus loin. Christa virevoltait au bras de Reiner, riant aux éclats tandis que ses cheveux ondulaient dans son sillage, captant la lumière environnante pour lui en faire un halo mordoré. Elle semblait si simple, si pleine de vie en cet instant, comme si aucun lourd secret ne pesait sur ses épaules, comme si aucune épée de Damoclès ne se balançait au-dessus de sa jolie tête, comme si son existence entière n'avait été que contes et chansons. Ymir sentait des papillons batifoler dans son ventre à cette vision, déchirée entre son plaisir de la voir sourire ainsi et sa jalousie de ne pas en être la raison. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant de tout faire pour l'envoyer dans les forces spéciales. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser celle qu'elle aimait être victime de cette guerre insensée, et ce même si elle devait en souffrir. Venait-elle vraiment de la désigner comme _celle qu'elle aimait_ ? Merde alors, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se voiler la face un peu plus longtemps.

Christa se tourna soudain vers elle, plantant ses yeux d'un bleu si pur dans les siens et, pendant une fraction de seconde, Ymir cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Son sourire la transperçait de part en part et elle avait intimement l'impression qu'il était pour elle, _uniquement _pour elle. Délaissant son partenaire dépité, la blonde vint dans sa direction et la jeune femme aux tâches de rousseur ne réalisa que trop tard ce qui l'attendait. Elle aurait dû fuir, mais sa compagne l'en empêchait de par sa simple présence. Elle voulait être près d'elle, coûte que coûte.

« Viens danser avec moi ! s'écria Christa en lui saisissant la main.

_ Quoi ? Non !

Est-ce qu'elle rougissait ? Sans doute qu'elle rougissait. Oh mon dieu à coup sûr elle rougissait.

_ Mais si, allez ! »

Et Ymir se retrouva debout sur le plancher grinçant, une main sur la hanche de Christa alors que l'autre lui tenait doucement les doigts, enivrée par la musique et grisée par ce sourire qu'elle lui dédiait encore et encore. Elle avait perdu sa vision périphérique, effaçant tout ce qui n'était pas Christa de sa vue, ignorant les regards envieux ou amusés pour ne se concentrer que sur le sien à elle. Ymir ne s'attendait pas à un cadeau, mais la blonde était en train de lui en faire un merveilleux. Sa notion du temps commença également à se détériorer, les morceaux de violon s'enchaînant sans qu'elle se détache de sa partenaire, continuant encore et encore à tourner en cadence. Elles dansaient maladroitement, se marchaient sur les pieds, inventaient des mouvements inexistants jusqu'alors et riaient quand elles s'emmêlaient en tentant de les exécuter. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient appris les pas de base, malgré tout Christa restait élégante quelle que soit la circonstance. Le monde finit par disparaître entièrement, ne laissant qu'Ymir et sa compagne, toujours liées par leurs yeux croisés. Cette valse aurait bien pu durer vingt ans qu'elle ne s'en serait pas plainte, ni même pour cent ou mille. Elle aurait pu durer toujours que l'éternité lui aurait semblé bien courte. En face d'elle, Christa continuait à sourire, ponctuant de temps en temps l'espace entre elles d'un rire sincère et Ymir se dit qu'elle était bien contente d'être née, contente d'être morte, d'être devenue un titan, d'être redevenue humaine et d'avoir réussi à survivre dans cette époque hostile. Contente de l'avoir rencontrée. Souriant à son tour, la brune accéléra faisant voler les cheveux de Christa et réduisant sensiblement la distance entre leurs deux corps. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais la voir si heureuse lui suffisait. Elle grava soigneusement ce souvenir dans un coin enfouie de sa mémoire, se promettant de ne jamais l'effacer. Ainsi, même quand elle serait loin, elle se rappellerait toujours de cette soirée où elles avaient dansé ensemble. Quand elle songerait à Christa, là-bas, quelque part dans Sina, ce ne serait pas avec des remords amers mais avec une douce chaleur qui lui gonflerait la poitrine. Christa vivrait longtemps, tranquille et en paix. C'était le vœu qu'elle avait fait et elle ferait tout pour qu'il devienne réalité.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Oh mon dieu, j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à le poster à temps, alleluiah ! Car oui, aujourd'hui 17 février c'est l'anniversaire d'Ymir et je tenais dur comme fer à écrire quelque chose pour cette occasion. Même si je suis moyennement satisfaite du résultat (comme d'hab) je suis fière d'être dans les temps (il est 23h31 à ma montre).

Sinon, mon déménagement étant enfin (presque) terminé je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire ! Yay !

Allez, tendresse et nougatine, et à bientôt !

* * *

Crédits : nos héros sont à Hajime Isayama, toujours et encore.


End file.
